Lost in Your Eyes
by ssssSeddie
Summary: Post Sectionals,Frienship, hertache and heart break. What could possibley be next? PuckleBerry
1. Chapter 1

Glee had started at promptly four o'clock every Tuesday, however on this particular Tuesday afternoon, as everyone slowly rolled into the choir room Rachel Berry was nowhere to be found. Kurt, Mercedes, Britney, Santana, Finn, Quinn, Mike, Matt, Artie, Mercedes, and Tina along with the band players and Mr. Schue had all entered the room, and as the group held the buzz of winning sectionals, and the animosity of _babygate_ as they had all so gladly (or ungladly) adapted to calling it the overall emotion in the room was_ curious. _Where was Rachel? Five, six, and seven minutes had rolled by and still no Rachel. New Directions had become used to entering the choir room with Ms. Berry already sitting on the piano, singing some sad, song about of lonely girl, or a broken heart. Usually about Finn as Kurt so nonchalantly puts it.

However, as the ten minute mark of Rachel's absence approaches, no one notices Puck quietly stroll into the room. "Sorry I'm late Shuester," He said taking the only available seat next to Finn, as Finn stands up and moves to stand against the piano.

"Oh Puck," Mr. Schue laughed still flabbergasted as Rachel hadn't appeared. "I didn't even realise you weren't here," He said awkwardly then quickly changing the subject "Does anyone know why Rachel isn't hear yet?" He asked. As a short chorus of "no" and "I saw her today in ... class," filles the room, but was quickly caught short when Kurt gasped.

"Puck, what is that hideous colouring on your neck? Is that, a Hickie!" He exclaimed, as Puck silently swore to himself as he watched Quinn's pregnant eyes darken over him. "No," Puck said leaning back. "Bug bite, My sister broke her ant farm and know there's a million of those bastards scattered around my house," He said no sign of emotion written on his face.

Just as the eleven minutes, and thirty second mark reached of Rachel's absence, she quickly entered the room, taking a seat next to Puck as their knee's pressed against each other. Instantly, they both retreated a centimetre from each other, giving themselves no room for touching.

"Rachel," Finn called, from where he stood at the piano. "What happened ?" He asked as she looked at him confused. "As in why are you late?" He added.

"Oh," She said laughing. "I guess it took me longer then expected to gather all my sheet music," She said with a shrug.

"Oh please, there has to be a better reason the that," Mercedes started but was caught off my

"So ," Mr. Schue, "I'd like to say that I am very proud of each and everyone of you in the room; Mike, Santana, Matt, and Brittney you guys were great with making a new dance routine at the least minute, Finn, you really came through at the last minute with the new sheet music, Rachel you did beautifully on Don't Rain on My Parade, and as a group you guys worked great together and made me very proud," He said smiling.

"Thanks sir," They all chorused.

"However," He said seriously "This needs to stop," He said beckoning to everyone in the room "The division, the anger," He sighed unhappily "You guys were once a great group, and I want to see the glee that was not only a club, but friends too, " He said earnestly before leaning against a wall.

Nobody said anything to this, but everyone was thinking the same thing _sometimes, its just to hard. _Stutters, pregnancy, kisses, sexting. Were they ever really friends? Or were they just lying to themselves the whole time?

"We will try," Rachel said with sad eyes, she knew shouldn't speak on behalf of everyone, but right now it seemed like it was the only way it would drop the conversation.

"Yes, I know you will," Mr. Schue said smiling. "Now," he said seriously, we've conquered Sectionals, but Regionals are just around the corner so what do you say we get started?" He asked as everyone started shouting out song and dance ideas, and for a short period of time, they were a glee club again.

"Alright, see you Thursday," Mr Schue called as everyone slowly strolled out of the choir room.

"Rachel," Finn called after her, "Do you want a ride home?" He asked as she stayed behind.

"I'd love to Finn," She said as his fad up, "But, I have something's I need to do before I leave, maybe another day," she throwing him a smile as he nodded solemnly

"That's fine," He said before walking away.

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure what he was doing poking through the crack between the Choir room, and the door to the choir room. All he was sure of, was that Finn had asked him to do it, so he did. He didn't even know why, but when Finn came to him five minutes after glee ended and asked him to keep an eye on what Rachel was doing in the choir room he couldn't say no. His two favourite things, Spying, and Finn it was hard to say no.

Out of everything Kurt expected, he could say the least likely thing he thought he'd find would be Rachel sitting next to Puck, staring him lovingly (or atleast it looked that to him) in the eye as he sang for her.

_Shes a good girl, loves her Dads  
Loves jesus and America too  
Shes a good girl, crazy bout elvis  
Loves horses and her boyfriend too_

_It's a long day living in reseda  
Theres a freeway runnin through the yard  
And Im a bad boy cause I dont even miss her  
Im a bad boy for breakin her heart _

_And Im free, free fallin_  
_Yeah Im free, free fallin_

_All the vampires walkin through the valley  
Move west down ventura boulevard  
And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows  
A ll the good girls are home with broken hearts_

_And Im free, free fallin  
Yeah Im free, free fallin  
Free fallin, now Im free fallin, now im  
Free fallin, now Im free fallin, now im_

I wanna glide down over mulholland  
I wanna write her name in the sky  
Gonna free fall out into nothin  
Gonna leave this world for a while

And Im free, free fallin  
Yeah Im free, free fallin

Kurt was flabbergasted to say the least, Puck sounded great and really seemed to have Rachel mesmerized. She wore a soft smile on her lips, but more importantly was the smile in her eyes. They seemed to sparkle as they met Pucks.

"That was lovely Noah," She said he put his guitar down and sighed. "I don't understand why you refuse to sing more solos in glee," She continued.

""Berry," He groaned "I really don't want to have this argument again,"

_Again? _Kurt thought to himself, as in they have had said argument before, as in they have been on speaking terms? Since when? But then, it made sense, they both arrived late at glee today, the knee touching that they thought no one caught, but everyone did.

But it didn't make sense, Rachel told Fin about Quinn and Puck, she told Finn about Quinn and Puck because she wanted Finn for herself, Puck got punched because of Rachel he should be furious not serenading her.

"I don't know what to do Rachel," He sighed, and she sighed with him.

_Rachel? Since when does Puck call Rachel by her first name? _

Rachel put a hand on his knee, "Don't Worry Noah, everything is going to work out, I spoke to her, and she said its okay," she smiled.

"You shouldn't have to, its not your problem," Puck stated.

"Yeah, but still I helped cause this, it's my fault too," She stated.

Puck just looked t Rachel and nodded in disapproval before getting up, and was about to leave, it was then that Kurt got up and ran. "Man," He mumbled, "What the heck is going on there," He knew he should call Finn and tell him the news, but first he needed to call Mercedes. This was something the needed to be gossipalized. (Gossiped, and Analyzed)

* * *

A/N Okay so what did you think? Its my first chapter, and i know it isnt really going any where yet, but it will, just give it time :) So, what do you think is going on between Rachel and Puck.

Also, since this is a new story, i would like atleast ten Reviews to Keep, or Delete this story. Its all up to YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

"So," Rachel said struggling with the seatbelt as she sat in Pucks truck.

"My lord Berry," He mumbled before climbing over her from where he sat nestled in his car leaning against her he reached out and fixed her seatbelt.

"Umm, thank you," She said, though what Rachel really wanted to know was how she was suckered into receiving a ride home from Noah Puckerman .

_Rachel was still in awe from Puck singing and unsure why he chose that song to express what he was he was feeling now. She felt the numbness that was slowly taking over her body go into full throttle and merely nodded her head as Puck said something to her. _

"_So you'll be getting a ride from me then?" He asked as she slowly came back mentally. _

"_What?" She asked obviously confused. _

"_I offered you a ride, you accepted, so what are you waiting for?" He asked lightly grabbing her books from her, taking her by the writs and leading her to his car. _

"Oh, yeah" Rachel thought. "That's how,"

"So," Rachel repeated again as Puck drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as the paused at a full stop. "Tom Petty eh?" She commented.

"Hmm?" Puck said not breaking his gaze from the street.

"Free falling," She said slowly, and watched as Puck let out a muffled laugh.

"I don't know any Betty Berry" Puck stated, "However I am familiar with a John Mayer," He said slowly. "Have you heard of him, not your typical Broadway music is it?" He said smugly.

"Oh course I am familiar with John Mayer," Rachel said with an eye roll. "I'll have you know that Gravity is one of the most played songs on my iTunes," She said. "However, originally Free Falling is a Tom Petty song," she said stressing the P.

Once again Puck laughed before proceeding "I know Berry I was just messing with you," he stated, but proceeded as Rachel gave him a sceptical look, "Listen, I'll admit I didn't know the song, I didn't even know who Petty was before I came across Mayer singing it,"

"Really," Rachel paused. "You like John Mayer?" Rachel questioned.

"Of course," Puck laughed. "He's just like me," Puck stated.

Rachel couldn't hold in her disbelief, "And exactly how is that?" she questioned.

"Well," Puck started "He plays a mean guitar, just like me, has women through themselves at him all the time, just like me, and more importantly is a badass," Puck said before adding, "Just like me,"

Rachel held a pregnant pause, before laughing hysterically. And it was only then, as Puck laughed with her she wondered. When had she become friends with Noah Puckerman?

"Alright, I believe this is your stop," Puck stated as he pulled into Rachel's drive way.

"Yes it is," She said while getting out, "Thanks for the ride Noah," She said smiling.

"No problem Rachel," He said as she left the car, "But if you mention it to anyone, I swear I will deny it," he stated as she walked safely into her house.

It was as she walked into her house, put her stuff down and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, that she realised Puck had called her Rachel.

"I am confused," Mercedes said honestly "How...why would Puck willing sing to Rachel, the same who told his secret. Especially with such a romantic song?" She questioned.

"That's exactly what I asked myself," Kurt said sighing as he looked over at his best friend. "I mean honestly, she turned down a ride from Finn, to get a ride from Puck?" He said flabbergasted. "Does that make any sense?" He questioned.

"Hell to the no," Mercedes said dragging the words along. "It makes no sense at all...unless," She started but stopped.

"Unless what?" Kurt said with a smirk on his face.

"Do you think there is something going on between them?" She questioned. "Between Puck and Rachel I mean,"

"Seriously, I don't know," He said stressing the fact that he really didn't know.

"Are you going to tell Finn?" She questioned her gay friend about his crush.

"Why make something out of nothing?" He stated.

"Because this nothing might change everything," She said cryptically.

"Oh chill it Prima Donna," he stated as they both laughed.

"Whatever," she stated, but both thought silent, _what the heck is going on? _

Rachel stumbled into her house clumsily as she thought of her car ride with Puck. She finally snapped back to normal when she collided with the couch, and heard soft giggles. She looked up to see a pregnant blonde girl seated opposite her.

"Hey Quinn," She sighed taking a seat beside the ex-cheerio.

"So, your dads stepped out," Quinn said softly. "They said they'll be out for a while and to make ourselves dinner" She stated.

"Sure no prob," Rachel stated. "Do you want anything specific?"

"Something Mexican?" Quinn asked.

"Fajita's?" Rachel questioned.

"That would be perfect!" Quinn stated getting up and following the singer into the kitchen.

Rachel took out the ingredients for the Fajita's, and then took out the chopping board. Quinn took them from her, and then started chopping green peppers. "Honestly Quinn," Rachel stated. "You don't have to help,"

Quinn stared Rachel down before lowering her eyes. "Please Rachel," Quinn stated. "I've been nothing but mean to you since the day I met you, I've called you countless names and made you basically miserable," Quinn said all in one breathe. "Yet somehow you found it in your heart to forgive me and now whenever one has turned against me, and my parents have kicked me out you offered me a place to stay," Suddenly, a pool of tears appeared out of the pregnant teens eyes.

"Listen Quinn," Rachel said putting her hands of Quinn causing her to stop chopping the vegetables. "I forgive you, I won't lie and said that those things never bothered me, because they did," She paused. "All I know is Quinn, you're in a crappy position for lack of better words, and I wouldn't let that happen to anyone I know," she said truthfully. "And as long as you promise me that you won't hurt anyone whose different now, then I'll know I'm doing the right thing," Rachel finished.

Quinn whipped away her tears and looked at Rachel, "I promise," She smiled, and Rachel smiled with her. "One last question," Quinn asked, and as Rachel beckoned her to continue she did. "Why did you offer me to live with you?" She questioned.

"Honestly," Rachel breathed out, "Puck asked me to," She stated. "Well more like begged me to," She laughed. "He said he doesn't have any space at his house, and that I'm really the only he knows who doesn't really hate either of you at the moment, and then he played the Jewish guilt card," She said as she watched Quinn flinch.

"Oh," Quinn said breathlessly.

"Just let me make this clear," Rachel stated. "If I really didn't want you here, you wouldn't be here," Rachel pointed out. "And you are here, because I care about you, and I care about what happens to you," Rachel smiled.

Quinn smiled beamingly, "You care about practically everyone," She pointed out. "

"I wouldn't see why not, unless they have proven themselves unworthy," Rachel laughed.

"And after everything I haven't?" Quinn asked.

"In a way yes, and in a way no," Rachel said. "Because honestly I was tempering with imposed territory," She said, the territory being Finn, "And that wasn't fair, and you felt threatened and through everything I never thought about your feelings, or what would happen to you," Rachel stated. "You were always this super girl, and I really never envisioned you to have feelings. But if I hadn't thrown myself at Finn all the time, you wouldn't have been driven away and you wouldn't be in this predicament," Rachel pointed out.

"Rachel don't blame yourself for my mistake," Quinn stated.

"Let's be serious Quinn, this wasn't only your mistake, almost everyone we know played a part in this, and that is why I think it is wrong for anyone to be mad at you...or Puck for that matter," Quinn looked at Rachel as she finished speaking, before pulling the girl into a bear hug, and the rest of the night was spent giggling, making jokes and forming a great friendship between to un-expecting teens.

_The World comes to life,  
And everythings alright.  
From beginnning to end,  
__When you have a friend._

* * *

_**A/N Okay, that is the second chapter, does that explain anything to you guys? Do you still have questions?  
If so**_

**_REVIEW! _**

**_Okay? Fifteen reviews for the next chapter please (L) _**


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of Rachel Berry lingered into Pucks car and there was nothing he could do to get rid of it. From the moderately short ride from Berry's house to his own Puck tried to open the window to get rid of it, but when he let it down for almost two minutes he closed it again. It wasn't because as the smell started to fade he started to miss it, most definatley itely not. Just because the breeze was unwelcoming against he face.

"Fuck" He muttered. He didn't know why he felt so uncomfortable, so uneasy with Quinn moving in with Rachel. Just because his baby momma was moving in with his ex-girlfriend doesn't mean he should be worried, right?

Its not like Berry is a crazy psychopath and its not like Quinn is a moody Milf and it is totally unlikely that the only thing those to have in common is this BAMF and will probably not talk about Puck… yeah completely unlikely. It worried him, not in the cant stop thinking a bout it kind of way, because lets be honest he's not a pussy, but seriously what are the chances Berry and Quinn don't kill each other?

He allowed the thought to linger briefly but deep down he knew he had suggested it for a reason, he knew Rachel was a good choice for housing the homeless teenage baby momma. Though he doubted she did it often. Rachel cared, not about him, and not about Quinn, she generally just cared; for everyone. And for Drizzle.

The name left a bitter taste in his mouth, not just because the name itself was weird, but where it originated from. Finn named it…her Drizzle, Finn his ex-best friend who thought the child was his for a prolonged period of time. That was until Rachel fucking Berry decided to tell Finn the truth so she could be with him. How exactly did that work out? Well Quinn was homeless, Puck might have a broken rib, and Rachel still isn't dating Finn . Guess she screwed herself over like she did himself and Quinn. Yet he couldn't be mad at Rachel. Not since she came to his house the next day with a batch of straight out of the oven "I'm Sorry" sugar cookies.

So, beyond forgiving Rachel, he'd stuck with calling Quinn's baby, (his baby) Drizzle because to be honest, Finn was the only one he knew who had put any thought into the babies name. And at the moment, he was completely out of the baby's life and anyone who had to do with it life. And that included anyone in glee, on the football team. Anything. Anyone who affiliated themselves with Quinn or Puck were dead to Finn. Which, Puck assumed was why everyone avoided Puck like the plague. Sure it was okay when every knew except Finn, but now that he's included in the loop he most be avoided.

Still he regretted it, and right now Drizzle was the only name option there was. Why? Because Finn was the only one who was okay with the thought of having a child. He was the only who actually thought beyond Quinn's balloon belly and thought of what was due next. When Drizzle was born. And that was the one time he will admit that Finn was more of a man then him, because this baby cared him shitless.

And if you _ever_ tell anyone he said that, Jacob Ben-Israeli will have a new dumpster buddy.

When Puck finally reached his home, he parked his truck, and entered the house as the door slammed itself behind him. "Noah," His sister said running and hugging him at the knees.

"Hey Sarah," He said holding in a frustrated muffle. He had no problems being affectionate towards his sister, (behind closed doors of course) but right know he just emotionally drained, and didn't want to put up with anything.

"I'm going to bed," He sighed as his sister nodded an watched him descend towards his bed room.

Finally, Puck fell asleep dreaming he was holding his baby girl in his arm.

* * *

"Hey Quinn," Rachel smiled as she left the bathroom in the morning, allowing her pregnant housemate and new friend to enter after her.

"Morning Rachel," Quinn said smiling as she chewed on a pickle.

"That's gross," Rachel stated, as Quinn eyes drew closed and stated.

"I'm pregnant,"

"I'm aware Quinn I was kidding," Rachel smiled as Quinn slowly smiled with her. "So," Rachel smiled. "You ready for school?"

"Yeah," Quinn sighed straightening out the dress she was wearing.

"You look very pretty Quinn," Rachel smiled at her pregnant friend. Even in her pregnant state Quinn's Blonde hair still had a brilliant shine, Her smile still perfect and her eyes still shimmered.

"oh gosh," Said sarcastically "I am fat!" She said her eyes watering.

"Oh Quinn," Rachel said pulling her friend into a hug, "You will always be beautiful, and with parents like you and Puck, your baby is going to be a stunner," Rachel laughed.

Quinn smiled and nodded in agreement. "You know Rachel, you just admitted you think Puck is hot," Quinn laughed.

Rachel couldn't help but smile at Quinn's juvenile behaviour, "Of course I think he is good looking we did date for a period,"

"What exactly happened there?" Quinn asked.

"I think we were just in love with different people," I stated as her smile faded.

"Nope, Puck _thought_ he loved me, not really he just loves the baby, and I'm carrying it,"

"Quinn, don't say that," Rachel said reaching for Quinn's hand.

"No no," Quinn said, "We both know it's true and i except that," Rachel started to open her mouth to argue but Quinn cut her off. "Please Rachel? Let's just drop it okay?" She asked and Rachel just nodded in agreement.

"So, how about i give you a lift to school?" Rachel said smiling.

"Obviously!" Quinn stated, "Were you really expecting me to walk Rachel? I'm pregnant!" Quinn exclaimed, and both teens laughed. And for a short period of time, while the two girls drove to school both singing along to the various songs playing on the radio all of their lives drama was forgotten and for those moments, they were just two friends enjoying each others company.

Of course all that changed when the two stepped out of Rachel's Prius and everyone seemed to stare at the uncanny pair. Rachel muttered about the teenagers immaturity when they passed a group of Cherrios who threw profanities at the pregnant teen. Rachel roped an arm around Quinn's shoulders as she heard her sob, and whispered quietly, "Their jealous Quinn they always have been," and led her away from the spying eye of the students at McKinley.

Rachel tried her hardest to calm Quinn down as she led her into the choir room, as Quinn went from hurt to outraged. "How dare they!" She spat. "They just think they know everything about everyone, don't they get it? Don't they understand that, that shit hurts sometimes?" She screamed, and then the pools started to flow. "God i used to be just like them," She sobbed. "I thought i was so much better then everyone, that i was perfect," She sighed and when the finally entered the choir room she sat on the piano bench and rested her head on the keys.

"Quinn no one is perfect, but that doesn't mean you weren't and still aren't an amazing person," Rachel said.

"Please Rach," Quinn sighed and due to the sad look in her eyes Rachel didn't bother to point out Quinn had used a nickname for her.

"Things will get better Quinn i feel it, now let's get out of here and show McKinley High that just because you put a baby in Quinn Fabray does not mean the fire is gone," Rachel said with a smile as Quinn laughed at the cheesy analogy and the teens made their way to first period.

* * *

The rest of the school day had gone uneventfully the only notable thing would be when Puck joined Rachel and Quinn on the foyer at lunch. But finally it was time for Glee, and Rachel knew it was exactly what Quinn needed, and dreaded the most. Rachel and Quinn walked side by side into the choir room after school, and sat in an excluded corner from the rest of the glee club who all tried their hardest to avoid Quinn's eyes, and catch Rachel's only to throw her a dirty look. "Is there a problem?" Rachel finally said annoyed of the giant elephant in the room that grew even larger when Puck entered the room.

"Rachel" Mr. Schuster said when he entered the Choir room. "I don't think now is the best time," He said awkwardly staring at everyone in the room.

"Really?" Rachel said challenging him. "Because i'm pretty sure this is the perfect time," She said getting up from her seat and staring the club down. "So can someone explain to me what the fuck the giant problem is?" She almost shrieked it wasnt normal for Rachel to swear, but at times like this she thought it was necessary.

"Rachel," Finn said timidly, "I'm sure you know perfectly well what the problem is," he said looking over to the teen boy who sat alone in the corner. "He's the problem" Finn spat.

"Finn!" Mr. Schue gasped. As Finn just shrugged.

"Rachel i dont see how this is any of your business," Tina said awkwardly rubbing her arm.

"Oh, i think it is," Rachel laughed. "I think when the entire club turns their back on people in need due to a mistake it becomes everyone business," Rachel said anger boiling inside her. "Because that is exactly what happened," she said annoyed, "They made a mistake, we all make mistakes we realize it and move on, Tina you faked a stutter, Kurt is gay, Mercedes is a diva," She said exhaling. "These are all things each and everyone of us thought we'd never get over but we did and every time we moved past these things we were stronger as a group and as friends so why is that changing now?" Rachel said pleading for forgiveness that wouldn't even have been directed at her.

"Mistakes don't lead to cheating on your boyfriend with his befriend and lying to the entire group," Finn said anger boiling through him, he didnt understand why Rachel was taking _their _side in this.

Rachel then laughed,out loud and mockingly at Finns thoughts. "They didn't lie to the entire group, if anything the entire group lied to you," Rachel yelled. And as she did everyone in the groups eyes widened knowing what was coming next. "They knew Finn," she stated. "Take a look at everyone in this room and realize that they knew and they didnt tell you," She said bitterly. "They didnt even tell me because they knew i would tell you," She stated.

"Umm, with the exception of me," Said the forgotten Spanish teacher in the back of the room, and Rachel waved him off to continue.

"Don't you see, they all lied to you just as much as the two you supposedly hate did?" She asked. "But of course, they are all to insecure an self-centered to admit that they knew to get on the bad side of Finn Hudson," she spat. before finally taking a seat and allowed the choir room to erupt into an uproar apposing Rachel's thoughts.

"Is it true?" Finn finally asked when the room settled down.

"Finn," Kurt pleaded.

"Just stop Kurt, answer my question, is it true?" And all Kurt could do was nod silently guilt eating at him.

It was then that the room fell silent, the buzz of tension filled everyones ears and no one knew what to do next.

"Mr. Schue," The delicate voice of Quinn's being heard for the first time throughout the whole exchange.

"Yes Quinn?" He asked.

"I, um have something i want to say to everyone," She said making eye contact with only the floor.

"Go ahead Quinn the floor is yours," he said becking Quinn to the center of the room, and she made her way with Rachel shortly behind her setting the stool for her to sit.

"First i want to say that even though i'm sure it has no credibility to any of you right now, I am sorry," She said hanging her head in self disappointment. "I never meant for this to happen, i never wanted my actions to turn us all against each other like this and even though i can't change anything as much as i wish i could I've learned that the descions we've all made have all been made for a reason and now we just have to wait for the outcome," Quinn was quite self conscience at this point but decided to continue.

"I was kicked out of my house," Quinn said awkwardly, and she then saw worry flash across Brittney and Santana, her ex-best friends faces. "And when Finn found out the truth, i moved out of there as quickly as possible, i didnt even want to look at Mrs. Hudson. I wouldn't be able to look at because i hurt her so much," Quinn said tears adding to her eyes. "And i couldn't help how disappointed i felt when I realized i was hurting everyone who cared about me," She sighed. "Then Rachel offered me a place to stay," She said throwing a smile to her friend. "And i learned a lot, I learned that sometimes a gay dad can be the best mom anyone could have asked for," She said and even got a couple of Chuckles from that and a supportive smile from Rachel. "The Berry's also made me realize that even in the toughest times their are always ways to escape it," She said smiling. "And those ways usually include music," She said getting up and reaching for a guitar before handing it to Artie. "Do you mind?" She asked.

"No, of course not," He said giving her a soft smile, "What song?" He asked as she whispered the song title to him. "I have the sheet music if you need it," She said.

"No, i don't," He said and Quinn couldn't help but smile at that.

"Okay perfect" Quinn whispered to herself as she made her way to her stool where Artie joined her my her side.

Artie quickly counted in, then started started the intro.

_I scraped my knees while I was praying_  
_And found a demon in my safest haven_  
_Seems like it's getting harder to believe in anything_  
_Than just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts_

**_I wanna know what it'd be like_**  
_To find perfection in my pride_  
_To see nothing in the light_  
**_I'll turn it off, in all my spite_**  
_In all my spite, I'll turn it off_

It instantly made Quinn feel less alone that she had Artie was harmonizing with her, even if it was a short periods but she then knew she wasn't alone.

_And the worst part is_  
**_Before it gets any better_**  
_We're headed for a cliff_  
_And in the free fall_  
_I will realize I'm better off_  
**_When I hit the bottom_**

Quinn tapped her foot silently as Artie continued the the guitar riff.

_The tragedy, it seems unending_  
_I'm watching everyone I looked up to break and bending_  
_**We're taking shortcuts** and **false solutions**_  
_Just to come out the hero_

_Well, I can see behind the curtain_  
**_(I can see it now)_**  
_The wheels are cranking, turning_  
_It's all wrong, the way we're working_  
_Towards a goal that's non-existent_  
_It's not existent, but we just keep believing_

_And the worst part is_  
**_Before it gets any better_**  
_We're headed for a cliff_  
_And in the free fall_  
_I will realize I'm better off_  
**_When I hit the bottom_**  
_  
__I wanna know what it'd be like_  
_To find perfection in my pride_  
_To see nothing in the light_  
_I'll turn it off, in all my spite_  
_In all my spite, I'll turn it off_  
_Just turn it off_  
**_Again, again, again_**

_And the worst part is_  
_Before it gets any better_  
_We're headed for a cliff_  
_And in the free fall_  
_I will realize I'm better off_  
_When I hit the bottom_

___And the worst part is_  
_Before it gets any better_  
_We're headed for a cliff_  
_And in the free fall_  
_I will realize I'm better off_  
_When I hit the bottom_  


And when she finished, the entire club, started awkwardly, then followed in Rachel's steps as she reached up and hugged her pregnant, all. All except Finn who sat bitterly. She knew all wasnt forgiven between the huddled group of teens, and probably wouldn't be for a while, but it was off to a good start.

* * *

**A/N **so this is by far the longest chapter i have written in a while but, I hope you guys liked it. Was it what you were expecting? Do you want more less? Let me know through...

REVIEWS!

Love yah!


End file.
